The manufacturing and assembly process for automotive vehicles requires workers to transport automobile assembly components to various assembly stations. Transportation of such components will often be achieved with a dolly. The dolly can carry a large or heavy load of components to a destination where the load is discharged. Discharging such large or heavy loads can require substantial force, often applied manually by a factory worker.